Coming Home
by RynnieWrites
Summary: Seth Clearwater has finally had enough when it comes to imprinting. It seems that everyone besides him has found their special girl. But, when Cora stumbles back into La Push after dreading her return due to the tragedies that she was involved with in the past, will this fed up werewolf leave her awestruck and finally get his happy ending or will something go terribly wrong?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Prologue: Hopeful

**Seth**

I had always loved La Push, I loved the people and the beach. I loved the life that grew everywhere around me. But, before leaving to Ontario with Jake, all I had wanted to do was get out. It seemed every pack member was imprinting...except me. Jacob had yet to imprint, and finally seemed to stop being upset over Bella Swan. I loved Bella, I loved her dad too. Charlie, who has been my step father for a couple years now, made my mother happier than I've ever seen her. But, I hated what Bella did to my friend.

Everyone knew she was stringing him along, and would chose Edward in the end. It would always be Edward, and we warned Jacob. Sam told Jacob to let her go, and he didn't. It was quite possibly, the biggest mistake he has ever made. Now, Jake's a pretty logical guy...but when it came to Bella? Dumb as a brick. It took him six year to forget about her.

I was estatic Jacob wanted me to come with him to Ontario, I thought I would maybe meet a girl, and possibly imprint. All hope for that died the day I walked into that high school pretending to be a student. Now, don't get me wrong - I would love to imprint, but seeing every girl in that school and realizing humanity was being ruined one fake teenage girl at a time really dampened my spirits.

And the one girl, who was quite possibly the only normal girl at that school...Jacob imprinted on.

Yep.

Him and I come to Canada, build a house, expect to meet women and throw ragers...and the first day we're at that fucking school Jacob Black imprints.

I was happy for him, ecstatic he had found his soul mate and could be happy. But, I was once again pissed at the the wolf spirits for cursing me with bad luck. I wanted a piece of that happiness my brothers who imprinted had. Everything in the world could go wrong, but their only thought would be about their imprint.

All seven years of being a wolf I had looked forward to the day I would meet my soul mate. The day I finally imprinted would be the best day of my life, because I could have that final piece of happiness my brothers explained as being the final puzzle piece. The first couple years, I waited. Hopeful I would see her. I looked at every woman that passed me, prayed time would freeze, gravity would cease and the feeling of fire running through my body pleasantly would happen and I would meet my soul mate.

It never did, so I stopped waiting. I began working, occupying my time with work constantly. If I ever imprinted, I wanted to be able to provide for her. I saved my money by living with Collin and Brady, until I left with Jacob.

But, here I am again. In La Push. Doing exactly what I was doing for the last three years; working. I wished I could just leave sometimes, travel to every city in the world, meet every woman in hopes she would be the one. But, with being in a pack I have duties. I have responsibilities. I felt like I would soon become a nicer form of my sister. Bitter about love, thinking imprinting was bullshit.

But, there was still some hope left in me.

My mother always taught me to see the brighter side of life, and to always have hope. I'm a positive person, I probably always will be...even if everything is wrong in my life, I think it could still go right. But, every year I didn't imprint the harder I found it to want to be positive. I knew I would never be a negative person, just a less hopeful man.

I had faith in my ancestors that they wouldn't let me down. I knew she was coming eventually, but I wanted her now. I pinned for the feelings my brothers shared of their imprints. I wanted to have her on my mind at all times, I wanted to worry about her well being and I wanted to obsessively wonder if she wondered about me. I just wanted a _her_, like my brothers had.

It was a never ending cycle of constant thoughts, constant scenarios, constant hopes of an imprint. I always wondered what she would look like. Would she be Quileuet? How beautiful would she be? Well, I knew to me she would be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, but I still wondered. I wanted to know the color of her skin, I wanted to memorize the touch of her hands and the softness of her lips. I just wanted what my brothers had, and that was happiness.

Constant happiness. I would treat my imprint like the amazing woman I know she would be. I learned all the angles to work from my brothers, I knew how I could make her happy, and how to make her feel worthy. I knew so many things, but I had no imprint to show my talents too. It was a downer, knowing she was walking the same Earth as me...but had no idea I existed.

She was out there, though, somewhere. Maybe waiting for me like I was waiting for her, hopefully.

Maybe I would be 90 years old, still phasing, still hopeful...maybe that's when I would meet her.

_Damn, that would suck _A voice popped into my head, someone had decided to join me on my patrol. _Yeah, well can't leave you hanging _Brady replied to my thought, he began to buzz about Collin's sister coming into town. He kept picturing all the magazines she's been on.

_That's Collin's sister? _I asked, picking at his mind to find out more about her. She intrigued me. Her beauty was evident, and she was easily the most beautiful woman I had seen. Suddenly, something triggered a memory. It was faint, but I remembered it. She was two years older, a Junior. I was a freshman, just about to phase any day; constantly on edge. I was in the lunch line, when Paul and his girlfriend suddenly appeared next to me.

_"Hey, Clearwater. Whatcha up to?" Paul asked, ruffling my long hair. _

_I narrowed my eyes at him and balled my fists, but the dazzling girl hanging onto his arm distracted me. She was beautiful. Dark, jet black hair that came to her naval. Flawless copper skin and the most interesting blue eyes I've ever looked into were framed by long, thick black lashes. She gave me small smile but turned her attention back to Paul. _

It kind of upset me now that I thought about it. She didn't look at me again, or ever for that matter. Within that week, I phased, and soon a newborn army was threatening the Cullen's. That was when Paul's sister went missing, and the dazzling girl was gone from La Push. We all knew a vampire was in the area the girls were in when Paul's sister disappeared, except Cora Littlesea. She left, thinking everyone blamed her for the disappearance of Kelly Lahote.

_Cora_, I thought. Her name was beautiful.

* * *

**A/N: Second installment to my Imprint Series (the series is still titleless, sigh), eeeep. Spin off of Outcast. I couldn't wait any longer to introduce it to you guys. READ AND REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2: Different

Chapter One: Different

**Cora**

I rubbed my jean clad legs with my sweaty palms, staring out the taxi's window to see a dark sky and sprinkling rain. I didn't miss it here, not at all. I rested my head against the cool window and closed my eyes, coming back home just for my cousins wedding was definitely not something I wanted to do. Harshly being reminded of the tragedies that fell here.

I hated the cold, the wet and the unforgiving air that would be greeting me once I left the safety of this cab. I had to face reality, but it seemed like reality was just a cruel thing people told you to get a grip on when your monsters had finally caught up to you.

"Miss?" the old man asked from the front of the cab. "We're here." I sighed and took the money I owed him out of my wallet. I bid him farewell and dragged my luggage out of the seat next to me. I saw he had popped the trunk but had not offered to help me remove my two suitcases.

"Welcome home to me." I grumbled, staring up at the dark clouds that continued to rain down on me. Pulling my bags out of the trunk, I slammed it shut and watched as the green cab drove off quickly.

"Cora?" I heard my mothers soft voice call from the porch. I turned around and faced her, my wet hair sticking to my face. A look of shock crossed her aged face and she rushed down the stairs to help me inside. "Sweetie, you didn't even call!" she exclaimed.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." I mumbled pathetically as we entered my childhood home.

"Collin!" my mother called up the stairs, I heard a loud thud, followed by stomping footsteps.

I snorted, "Still can't wait quietly."

My mother shot me a disapproving look, but smiled a moment later. "It's gotten worse since you left." I laughed and looked up the steps, expecting my brother to look the way when I left him. I was surprised when a bear of a man came tumbling down the stairs. My once, 5'4'' brother now towered over me, well past 6'4''.

"Collin?" I squeaked, staring up at him.

"Sis!" he boomed, picking me up in a massive hug.

I gasped, punching his hard chest. "Can't. Breathe."

His laughter filled the house, and he plopped me back on the ground. "Sorry, I've missed you. Seven years, time goes by. Huh?"

I looked into his sad eyes and suddenly felt guilty for leaving my little brother. I was sixteen, and thought I knew what was best for me. "I know, I'm sorry. It's-"

"I know." he interjected quickly, cutting me off before I would become hysteric.

My mother cleared her throat, as if to remind us she was still there. "Collin, please would you take your sisters stuff to her room." Collin nodded, and obediently did as he was told. Taking all of my bags in one trip, I followed him up the creaky old stairs.

"What are they feeding you, jeeze." I mumbled while pinching his huge arm.

"A lot more that you've been getting, obviously." noticing my petite body with a disapproving glace. I shifted uncomfortably under his scrutinizing eyes.

"I was always the taller one." I mumbled with a pout, changing the subject before he could ask anymore questions. He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Only half a foot shorter, still pretty damn tall for a girl. You giraffe." he said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed, "And you question why I model?" my voice sarcastic but playful.

"Whenever people ask where my older sister is, and I say modeling in Brazil they think I'm lying!" Collin said with a grumble.

I shrugged, "It is kind of unbelievable, I come from a little rez in Washington."

Collin nodded, changing the subject quickly. "I'm going to a bonfire tonight, wanna come?"

I shook my head, "No. Thanks though, Col. I'm just gonna stay in and unpack."

"See you later then, sis." he smiled sadly and shut my bedroom door.

I was upset to see my brother disappointed in me. I really wanted to go to this bonfire and see everyone again, but the fact is I'm to scared. I'm scared to face anyone in this town. I knew I should have never left the way I did, I should have stayed and accepted what had happened. But, as a teenage girl I thought I lost everything. My best friend, my boyfriend, my friends, my grades had been slipping...all I had left was the ability to look good in pictures.

I pursued a career in modeling, which led to TV, which led to movies. Which was all spotlight, everything I never wanted. I left to get away from the attention, but here I am on covers of magazines, getting paid millions to pose in a swim suit or an itchy sweater. I had been on the cover of Vogue, Seventeen, Cover girl, People, Time, Playboy, Sports Illustrated...you name it, I've been featured. I've never been confident in my looks, in fact for seven years I've had the lowest self esteem. Constantly being compared, judged and one uped by everyone else was not a confidence booster.

I wanted to stop, to "retire" but I was only 23. Model's did that when they were either pregnant, or doing drugs. I honestly didn't care what people thought of me, but at the same time I did. Image was everything, and respect too. I wanted to be well respected, and I felt like I would be letting people down if I stopped for my own selfish needs.

"How is Brazil?" my mother asked, coming back into my room and sitting on my bed. She always knew when I was upset.

I gave her a halfhearted smile, "It's beautiful, like always."

"I'm surprised you didn't bring that hunky actor with you, according to _People Magazine_ you two are 'Getting serious, looking at rings'" my mother snorted

I rolled my eyes, "I went to a movie premier with him, as a friend. Suddenly we're engaged."

My mom gave me a sad smile, "It's hard, I'm sorry."

I shrugged, "I chose it."

"I am so proud of you though, you've come a long way. You're a beautiful, _beautiful_ young woman that the world needs to see."

I grumbled and hung a shirt up in my closet, "I don't want the world to see me anymore, I just want to be left alone. I'm glad I refused to tell my agent where I was going, or else somehow some tabloid would find me."

"Well, if they come - you can send the boys all out to get them. They'll keep the trouble away."

I laughed softly, "I take it all of Collin's friends are as big as him?"

My mother nodded quickly, "Some of these boys make me question if they're taking drugs, Jacob is easily the biggest of out all of them. He's kind of scary, and then there is his fiance. Sweetest person on Earth, beautiful too. She's tiny compared to that man."

I laughed and shook my head, "Where does time go?" I murmured in a question.

"It goes to fast." my mother sighed sadly, standing up she rested her palm against my cheek. "Sweet girl, all grown up." I watched her leave my room before the tears could spill over her eyes.

Leaving my mother was probably the hardest thing I had to do when I was sixteen. I begged her to let me leave, but when she didn't agree to let me, I left. I left on my own without a proper goodbye. My father was always distant. He was a quiet man with many morals. He was a complete workaholic, and I rarely saw him. It didn't surprise me he wasn't here when I came home.

Maybe that was why I had so many inner battles with mys mind. A girl with daddy problems. I rolled my eyes and looked out my window, dense forest surrounded me. In Brazil, water or rain forest surrounded me. Not much of a difference, I guess.

I wondered how my life would be so much different if I had never left home. What would I be doing? Would I be in college, would Paul and I be together?

Probably not.

Paul was never really my type, I believed I was in love with him as a girl. But, in reality I wasn't. I was in love with the idea of being loved. I never in fact loved him. It was a sad thought, to know I never had given my heart to anyone. Paul and I were friends, that happened to have sex. We stupidly gave it a label, when all along it was nothing more than friendly sex.

I have men throw themselves at me now a days, I miss being the one who chased. So many just tried to woo me, instead of giving me the cold shoulder and making me chase.

Most girls would say they much rather would have the man chase them, but after having being the chase-e instead of the chase-er for seven years, enough was enough. I've always known I was different. I never really liked the same things girls did when I was in high school, I never enjoyed the activities others did. I liked to wear big sweaters, and drink tea from a bowl. I enjoyed sad music and reading mystery novels. Food scared me and I hated seeing myself on magazine covers.

My family had always breathed down my throat about the lifestyle choices I made. Mostly my brother, though. He would always try to get me to eat dairy, or meat. Knowing I wouldn't even think of touching them. I wanted to be different for them, but I never found the drive to recover. I wanted to be everything they hoped I would be. I felt like such a failure most of the time, knowing in someones eyes I was doing something wrong. Always messing up, saying the wrong things, telling the wrong people my secrets.

It was hard to deal with the burdens I carried, but you can't move a mountain without...I furrowed my brows, trying to remember the quote.

"Can't even give myself a mental pep talk without screwing up." I mumbled, falling onto my bed.

I have demons in every crevice of my mind, and commitment made me cringe. I wished I was normal, and I wished I liked normal things. But, I didn't. I push people away and get lonely way to often because of that. Maybe by chance, I would be normal for once and let someone in. And, maybe I wouldn't get scared, maybe I would let them stay.


End file.
